


Warmth on a Winter's Day

by fxrstreaper



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (it's left ambiguous which brother it is cause I couldn't choose so), (wrote this to cope after reading too much of the dark au hhhh), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Dorkiness, Eating, F/M, First time seeing snow, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugging, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: GreatQueenRhean: My first time ever seeing the snow! I'm so glad .............. could see it with me!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), The Author/Various
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucifer: You're awfully energetic...

**Author's Note:**

> _Due to unfortunate circumstances, I am alive.  
>  I haven't been posting because my motivation to write fanfics has been nonexistent due to my self-imposed schedule  
> But now I am no longer following that and deciding to post what I want, when I want! Whatever I finish I'll post, and however long that takes well we'll see  
> This is my first work for Obey Me and I'm really proud of the more simplistic approach I took this time around! This is intended to be in the same format as Devilgram Stories, hence the comments from other characters serving as chapter names, 'choices', etc. This is also intended to be a sort of POV switch, as in the brothers take my place of ‘MC‘ 😊  
> For the best experience, listen to either a happy song from the Obey Me OST, or this remix https://soundcloud.com/stringplayergamer/undertale-snowy-diwa-de-leon of Snowy from Undertale. Enjoy!_

"Come on, hurry up! This'll be my first time seeing the snowfall!" Rheannon pulled you along by your hand faster.

✅ _Wait, really?_

"Yeah. Well, in the part of Australia that I live in, it doesn't snow... At all." Her face was solemn as she continued. "It gets freezing during winter obviously, but the other 75% of the year is either boiling hot or it fluctuates between the two. It does snow in some parts of the country but... I've never been to those parts."

✅ _I see..._

"Hey, what's with that look? Is my energy too much?" She giggled. "Sorry, I'm just really excited is all. I hope that's ok." Rheannon smiled shyly.

✅ _Of course it is._

"Thanks... It means a lot." Something caught her eye, and she continued to pull you along. "Come on, we're almost there!"


	2. Mammoney: What's so great about the snow anyways?

"Ah, there it is! I saw this place from the planetarium a while ago. It looked like it'd be perfect for when the snow falls and I was right!" Rheannon clapped her hands together eagerly. 

Some of the other demons in the park looked your way, eyeing Rheannon either with muted annoyance at her loudness... Or insidious glee over the fact that she's a human.

✅ _Glare at them._

Rheannon turned to you at your silence. "Hey, what's up?" She turned to the direction you were glaring.

"Oh... Don't worry about them. I am being loud after all." She looked down at her shoes.

"Besides, I have you here to protect me, don't I?" Rheannon nudged you with her elbow teasingly.

✅ _Nod._

"Great! If anything goes sour, I know you have my back!" She smiled clasping both of your hands in both of hers.

✅ _Why do you like the snow so much?_

Rheannon's face fell a little. "Well, like I said before, it never snows where I'm from. I've seen snow in pictures before, obviously, but it's not the same as the real thing you know?"

She was practically bouncing up and down on her feet as she continued. "That's why I've always wanted to visit the snow someday! Heck, I made it a bucket list thing to see real snow once before..." She trailed off, having accidentally veered into an uncomfortable subject. 

Rheannon then coughed, looking away for a moment before looking back at you. "Anyways. It's kind of a surreal thing for me, the idea of something cold that you can actually touch and play with safely. Especially given how its boiling hot most of the time back home. I've always wanted to see and experience it for myself!"

✅ _I see._

"Mm-hmm." She stopped for a moment, and... Was she blushing?  
"But... More than that... I wanted to see it for the first time... With someone I love. Be it family, friends or... Something more."

✅ _More?_

Her blush was a lot more visible now, and she looked away from you for real this time. "Ah, n-nothing. Forget I said anything." While she turned her gaze to anything but you, Rheannon's face quickly lit up like a Christmas tree again.

"Look, there's a free spot over there! Come on!"

And once again you found yourself being dragged by the hand.


	3. AsmoBaby: Aren't you cold!?

"Oh my gosh! Can you feel how cold it is!? Ah, it feels so nice in my hands.  
“Ooh, do you mind if I build a snowman real quick? I might be a bit awkward and take a while, I've never done this before, but I'll do my best!"

✅ _Of course._

"Yay! You can help if you want." Rheannon set off to collect some snow after that, and before long the two of you had made a decent sized snowman, reaching just up Rheannon's hips.

"Um, I didn't really bring anything for eyes or a nose..." She scanned the area. "Hmm..."  
She stopped, then bent down to pick up a nearby leaf. "This'll do!" She declared, then gently prodded the lead where a carrot would normally go.  
"Now for some eyes..." Rheannon squatted down this time, rummaging around in the snow with her hands for a bit. It was then you noticed that her gloves were fingerless.

✅ _Aren't your fingers cold?_

Rheannon looked away from where she searched, but didn't stop moving her hand around. "Oh, now that you mention it, they are a little bit. Don't worry though! It's nothing I can't handle."

✅ _If you say so._

"I do. Now..." After another minute or so, Rheannon declared her search's success with a loud "Aha!", followed by standing up properly and turning back to the snowman. Gently, she prodded the two stones she'd found into where eyes would roughly be, then stood back to admire your shared handiwork.

"Oh gosh, it just sank in... That was my first ever snowman!" Rheannon jumped up and down in place again. "I know that doesn't sound like a huge achievement, but this moment is very special to me." She beamed, then looked at you expectantly.

"Y'know, there are other things to do in the snow besides making snowmen..."

✅ _Like?_

"Snow angels!" Rheannon then threw herself backwards, landing with a grunt but quickly recovered with a bout of laughter. She made no move to actually make a snow angel like she said, instead she just laid there, still laughing. Then you remembered she was wearing shorts, and only thin stockings underneath.

✅ _Aren't you cold!?_

Still laughing, she looked up at you. "A little, but not really. Not sure if I made this clear enough but the cold is basically a luxury in Australia!" Rheannon then began making the angel for real, spreading her arms and legs in a wiping motion, laughing all the while.

"This is so much fun! I'm so glad we came here!" She stopped after a moment.

"But... More than that... I'm glad you're the first to enjoy the snow with me."

✅ _I'm glad too._

Smiling, Rheannon climbed to her feet, her hands behind her back. "Y'know... There's something else we can do in the snow..."

✅ _Which is...?_

A devious smile was all the warning you got before a snowball smacked you square in the face. 

"Snowball fight!" Rheannon shouted. Smiling, you prepared for your retaliation, but Rheannon was quicker. By the time you were ready to return the favour, she was gone. As you looked around, confused, another snowball collided with you, this time on your back. You turned to the direction it came from and spotted a nearby snow mound with a giggling Rheannon behind it. Smirking, you pegged your own snowball at her, but she ducked under it in time.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She shouted from behind her makeshift fort. And so the war began.


	4. Beelzeburger: I'm glad you're having fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just to clarify, the 'Do nothing' scenario happens regardless of what 'you' pick 😊_

The ‘war’ continued for quite a while. Nearly everyone else had left the park, but the two of you were still at it. You were sneaking up to the snow mound Rheannon had hid behind, preparing to properly return her favour, only to find she wasn’t there again. Confused, you looked around again, then...

“Hyaaaaah!”

While you turned around just in time to land on your back safely, you had no time to brace yourself for the full impact of Rheannon as she tackled you into the snow. Laughing all the while, she quickly climbed onto her hands and knees, trapping you underneath her. As her eyes opened, her laughter slowly trailed off as she realised the...compromising position you were in.

“U...Um...”

✅ **_Kiss her._**

You placed your hand on the back of her head and gently pressed your lips to hers. Rheannon froze for a moment, but quickly reciprocated. 

After a moment, you both pulled away. That’s when she finally spoke up. “Huh... it’s cold out, but I don’t feel cold anymore. Not with you here.” She giggled, staring into your eyes for a moment. Then…

✅ **_Hug her._**

You wrapped your arms around her, bringing her head into the crook of your neck. Rheannon gasped for a moment, then returned to gesture while sighing. “I could stay with you like this…just, like this…for quite some time. Can we do that? Just for a bit?” You nodded, sighing as she nuzzled into your neck.

After a good few minutes had passed, she spoke up again. “I think we’d freeze into a human-demon popsicle sandwich if we stayed out here much longer. Perhaps we can continue this someplace...warmer. And with less eyes on us.” Then...

✅ **_Do nothing._**

…with a shy smile, Rheannon quickly climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, then offered you a hand.

✅ _Take it._

Still smiling, Rheannon helped you to your feet. “Hey, look.” She pointed to the darkening sky. “It’s getting pretty late, and...” After a quick D.D.D check, she was pale as she dragged you along by the hand once more, but faster than before.  
“A huge snowstorm is rolling in.” She explained. “We better find somewhere safe indoors near here until it passes by, the house is too far away.”

✅ _And here I thought you liked snow._

“...is that supposed to be a joke? Everyone knows being caught out in a snowstorm without proper gear is fatal.”  
She stopped for a moment. “...In the human world at least.” She shook her head, continuing to lead you towards some nearby buildings.

“Anyways, I see a cafe over there. Let’s grab something warm while we wait for the storm to pass!”

Still holding your hand, Rheannon led you inside and walked up to the counter. “Table for two please!” She asked the cashier. Their face indifferent, they gestured to the stack of menus, then handed Rheannon a table number. She grabbed both it and two menus, slipping a few loose Grimm into the tip jar. “Thank you very much!” Gentler than before, Rheannon led you to a booth in the corner of the cafe, sitting opposite you. She then handed you a menu and began scanning through her own.

“I’ll get a hot chocolate, and also... the hotcake. What’re you thinking of getting?”

✅ _I was thinking..._

“Oooh, that sounds very nice actually. I’ll have to try that next time I come.”

✅ _Next time...?_

“Oh, right. I’m something of a regular here. Isn’t the atmosphere just nice? And the food here is delectable!” Rheannon peeked at you from behind her menu. “Don’t believe me? Well, prepare to be amazed then!” She rose from her seat.

“Oh, one more thing; I dragged you out with me, so… it’s only fair that I pay for dinner!”

✅ _You don’t have to-_

“I insist!” Rheannon said firmly. “It’s the least I can do after getting you all cold. Hopefully your food will warm you up though, especially the fact that all expenses are paid for.”

✅ _But you’ve already made me warm from earlier._

Rheannon stopped short for a moment. “I… I what?” After she took a moment to go over what you’d said, she began blushing furiously. “D-Don’t say such things!” She shouted, then remembered where you both were. Still blushing, she said in a quieter voice. “I mean...I don’t mind...I just...” 

Waving her hand between the two of you, she turned away. “W-Whatever... We can talk more when I come back after paying.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked back up to the cashier. Just then, the first of the snow started to fall, hitting the window and falling to the ground outside.

It was going to be a long, cold night before either of you could make it home, but at least you had each other to keep you warm.


End file.
